gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Blaine Relationship, also known as "Klaine", is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They met in the Season Two episode six, Never Been Kissed. They have been dating since Original Song, and are currently in a relationship. In The Purple Piano Project, Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, claiming he "couldn't stand to be away from the person he loves". Overview The pair met in Never Been Kissed, when Kurt went to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers, due to a suggestion from the guys in Glee Club. Kurt and Blaine had instant chemistry and soon developed a friendship. Blaine assisted Kurt with standing up to Karofsky's bullying. When the bullying became unbearable, Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and joined The Warblers, where he and Blaine continued to grow closer. Blaine often acted as a mentor to Kurt before making the transition into a romantic interest. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt admitted to Blaine that he had feelings for him. The two remained just friends until Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt in Original Song (when Kurt sang Blackbird). This is the episode where they shared their first kiss. They are currently together and in love, as they both revealed to each other in the episode New York. In The Purple Piano Project, Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt every day. In The First Time, they lost their virginities to each other. Episodes Season 2 Never Been Kissed Kurt and Blaine first meet while Kurt is spying on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt stops Blaine on the stairwell at Dalton where the students are hurriedly rushing around. He introduces himself and asks what's going on. Blaine informs Kurt that there is an impromptu performance of the Warblers taking place and invites him along. Taking his hand, Blaine lead Kurt while running through the picturesque hallway shortcut to the performance and then sings Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, seemingly to Kurt. After coming back another day, Blaine invites Kurt to have a cup of Lima Bean coffee, who is accompanied by two council members of the Warblers, Wes and David for questioning. Kurt asks whether Dalton is a gay school, which causes them to laugh good-naturedly. Blaine says that Dalton is not a gay school and that Wes and David have girlfriends but informs Kurt that he is indeed gay. Blaine notices Kurt's unhappy response and asks if Wes and David could give him a moment with Kurt alone. Kurt ends up tearfully confiding about his bullying situation to Blaine in private, who is sympathetic and admits that he used to go to a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him, which is why he transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets "running away" and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him, to not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him. Blaine texts him "courage", which means a lot to Kurt and he puts the word up in his locker to remind him. Later, Kurt follows Blaine's advice to confront the bully, Dave Karofsky. He discovers that Dave is a closeted gay when he forces a kiss on Kurt. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronting Dave. Dave shoves Blaine up against the fence and threatens both of them. Kurt defends Blaine by shoving Karofsky who finally leaves, disgruntled. Later, it is seen that Kurt is rapidly becoming infatuated with Blaine, as proven by the framed picture of Blaine he has in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, their friendship blossoms, with Blaine taking on more of a role as a mentor. The Substitute In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship had developed greatly - to the point where they spent quite a great deal of time together, mainly eating dinner and seeing plays. This unfortunately resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explicitly. It's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from the relationship. Special Education In Special Education, Kurt transfered to Dalton Academy after recieving a death threat from bully and closeted gay Karofsky. Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he has seemingly tried too hard and doesn't fit neatly within the status quo by singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Blaine reminds him that Dalton is about fitting in, hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys. During their Sectionals performance of ''Hey, Soul Sister'', Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest. Some time after the performance, Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' canary, Pavarotti, is dying. Blaine hurries to his aid, but informs him that he's only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine also gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee after telling him not to forget about choir practice, he stands and leaves Kurt to tend to Pavarotti. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. A Very Glee Christmas In'' A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine initiates a conversation with a studying Kurt about helping him practice ''Baby, It's Cold Outside, which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing and dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive and flirty lyrics, dancing playfully around one another. At the song's end, the two boys are sitting very near on the sofa, and Blaine assures Kurt that he sang way better than the girl he's going to perform it with would. Blaine leaves and Kurt is surprised by a visit from Mr. Schuester, to whom he confesses that he and Blaine are just friends even though he wants more, saying, "No, he's just a friend. On the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress" which is likely a reference to his past with Finn or dalliance with Sam. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle At the beginning of the episode we see the Warblers performing[[ Bills, Bills, Bills| Bills, Bills, Bills]]. During this song Blaine sits next to Kurt for a while, causing Kurt to smile nervously, to which Blaine seems oblivious. Kurt also gives Blaine a few flirtatious looks. Kurt and Blaine then meet with Rachel and Mercedes at The Lima Bean to talk McKinley's football team. During their conversation, Kurt says, "Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." and Blaine chuckles in return. They end up going to the game together (accompanied by Burt and Carole).﻿ Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, Blaine and Kurt are once again at the Lima Bean, discussing Valentine's Day. Blaine tells an unenthusiastic Kurt that Valentine's Day is his favorite holiday, because the day encourages people to "lay it all on the line, and say to somebody, 'I'm in love with you'". At this point Kurt is staring at Blaine, before quickly snapping back to reality as they move forward in the queue. Blaine looks to Kurt for advice, revealing that he has a crush on a guy who he has only known for a short period of time, and wants to confess his feelings to that person but is unsure if he should do so in a song. Kurt, who suspects that this "guy" is himself, encourages Blaine's intentions. Blaine then orders both of their coffees, shocking Kurt who asks, "You know my coffee order?" to which he replies incredulously, "Of course I do." Blaine also pays for the both of them, and when he walks away Kurt tells the barista at the counter that he believes he has a new favorite holiday, in reference to what Blaine mentioned previously. Later, back at Dalton Academy, Kurt is seen drawing a valentine heart that encircles "Kurt + Blaine" when Blaine approaches him and tells Kurt that he has called an emergency Warblers' meeting. At the meeting, Blaine tells the council of his intentions to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine must have feelings for him and pushes for the public declaration, swaying the Warblers into allowing the live performance. When the proposal is accepted, Kurt is utterly shocked and disappointed when Blaine tells him that his crush is Jeremiah, an assistant manager at the local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine to the store to perform a sort of flash mob. Blaine becomes noticeably nervous and attempts to back out, Kurt however stops him and instills confidence in him, despite his disappointment about Blaine's romantic intentions. With the assistance of the Warblers, Blaine serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone, a song which sends Kurt into a noticeable swoon. In the song, many sugestive references are mentioned in the lyrics, some of which are highly inappropriate. Jeremiah and Kurt are seen flabbergasted by the boldness of Blaines performance, mouths hanging open in disbelieving shock. Towards the end of the song, Kurt is seen leaning on a mannequin, staring longingly at Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah. Kurt can also be seen moping near the counter of the store while Blaine and the rest of the Warblers dance around and on the table in front of the checkout register. He looks irritaded and perhaps a little jealous of Jeremiah in the corner of the screen. After the performance Jeremiah is fired and rebuffs Blaine, who is bewildered and heartbroken. Later in the coffee shop, Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who is surprised by this information, having not suspected Kurt's feelings to consist of anything further than friendship. Blaine tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk damaging their friendship. However, Kurt does say, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally." and Blaine says, "Don't they get together in the end?" Kurt ignores the question and orders himself and Blaine coffee. Blame It On The Alcohol In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Blaine go to Rachel's party with the rest of the New Directions. Blaine gets drunk while Kurt stays sober because he's still "trying to impress Blaine" (and is possibly afraid of repeating what happened when he drank in The Rhodes Not Taken when he said "Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy" before puking over Emma Pillsbury's shoes). Later that night, Rachel and Blaine kiss drunk via Spin-the-Bottle and break into Don't You Want Me. Kurt is noticeably disturbed by this. The next morning, Burt walks into Kurt's room as Blaine is waking up in his bed, confused and hungover. This noticeably shocks Burt and he awkwardly leaves. Burt confronts Kurt that his behavior in having a boy sleep over in his bed is inappropriate without his consent. Kurt explains that everything was innocent, Blaine was too drunk to drive so he stayed over fully clothed. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are having coffee and Rachel calls Blaine to ask him out on a date. Blaine says yes, which confuses Kurt. Blaine says that it's great that Kurt is completely sure of who he is (that he's gay) but "some of us aren't as lucky" meaning that he doesn't know if he's completely gay or not. Kurt gets angry that Blaine would think he is bisexual and Blaine says that Kurt is treating him similarly to how Karofsky treated Kurt. After their argument, Blaine leaves. Later, Kurt and Burt talk about Blaine and Rachel and Blaine's "experimenting". Burt mentions that Blaine is not the only one "experimenting" and asks Kurt to apologize for being inappropriate for having a guy spend the night. Kurt apologizes reluctantly after mentioning that they were both fully clothed the entire night He says he won't have any more sleepovers with anyone that "might be gay" without asking Burt's permission first. Kurt "just happens" to be in Rachel's neighbourhood at 10pm to help Rachel clean up the mess in her basement from the party the night before. He asks about Rachel's date with Blaine to which she replies it was lovely -- the date consisted of them watching Love Story at the revival theatre and dressing up as the characters from the play, mouthing the dialogue, but not kissing. Kurt mocks her enthusiasm and makes comments about how 'gay' the date was (and, as he insists, is Blaine). Rachel then bets Kurt that she can kiss Blaine while he is sober and there would still be a spark. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine at the Lima Bean. Once Blaine arrives, Rachel rushes up to him and before he can greet her, she kisses him. In response, Blaine confirms that he is gay and thanks Rachel for clearing up his confusion. While it is not seen onscreen, Kurt and Blaine eventually resolve their argument. Sexy In this episode, the Warblers perform Animal to Dalton's sister school, Crawford, in order to practice being "sexy" in response to Sue Sylvester's information on the activities of New Directions. During the performance, which features Kurt and Blaine on lead vocals, Kurt makes weird facial expressions and movements that he thinks are "sexy". After the performance, Blaine addresses his misconceptions and proposes that they take the time to practice Kurt's "sexy faces". While Blaine and Kurt are in front of a mirror, Blaine asks Kurt to use his sensual and sultry faces but the face that actually comes out is "uncomfortable". Kurt explains to Blaine that he knows nothing about sex, and Blaine tries to initiate a talk about sex so that Kurt is educated, but Kurt becomes exceedingly nervous and uncomfortable culminating in his asking Blaine to leave. Worried, Blaine finds Burt and tells him that he should talk to Kurt about sex, as he thinks that if Burt is waiting until Kurt is ready to talk about it, the conversation might come too late. A while later, a reluctant Burt goes to an even more reluctant Kurt and although he refuses to listen at first so he begins to sing as he is ("La la la la la la!") very uncomfortable with it, they have "the talk", during which Burt tells Kurt not to just "throw yourself around, like you don't matter 'cause you matter" and to wait until he is ready (indicating that for his 30th birthday might be a good present to himself). Burt gives Kurt, who is now less reluctant but still uncomfortable, pamphlets about "male" sex. Original Song The Warblers open up the episode with Misery, in which Blaine has the lead vocals and Kurt and The Warblers sing back up vocals. Kurt participates in the song, halfheartedly and in an almost bored fashion. After the performance, Blaine senses something is wrong and asks Kurt about it. Attempting to be completely honest without hurting him, a perturbed and jealous Kurt tells Blaine that sometimes he feels they aren't "The Warblers" but "Blaine and the Pips". Blaine realizes that Kurt is right; the Warblers have been relying too heavily on his vocals, and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. Later in the episode, the Warblers' canary Pavarotti dies while in Kurt's care. Interrupting the Warblers' Council, a tearful Kurt proposes that he be allowed to sing a song in tribute to their beloved pet, as opposed to them doo-wopping behind Blaine in a medley of all things P!nk, to which they concede. Kurt begins to perform Blackbird by the Beatles, Blaine and the other Warblers joining in with background vocals. During the song, Blaine looks up at Kurt and is awestruck. He finds himself pondering over his view of Kurt and realizes that he does have feelings for him. He stops singing and simply stares at Kurt with a smile for the remainder of the song. Later at a Warblers' meeting, Blaine proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead. At first the Warblers are opposed but when Blaine explains that he doesn't want to silence anyone else's voice (referring to Pavarotti), the Warblers agree. and Blaine share the kiss before Regionals in "Original Song"]]Kurt speaks up, asking to have his name put on the audition list, but Blaine interrupts him. He explains that he doesn't want there to be any auditions, and that he has chosen Kurt to be his duet partner. The Warblers' unanimously agree to Blaine's proposal. Kurt remains oblivious to Blaine's feelings as the council finalizes the decision and congratulates him. Blaine later nervously approaches Kurt, interrupting him decorating Pavarotti's casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be Candles by Hey Monday, which impresses Kurt, saying that he's "usually so top 40". He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was a little more emotional. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine replies: "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was the moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... and this duet would be just an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt is shocked at Blaine's confession and remains still as Blaine leans forward to kiss him. After the initial surprise, Kurt reciprocates the kiss. As they part, Blaine smiles and says, "We should practice," to which Kurt impishly replies, "I thought we were". Both boys lean towards each other for their second, much more passionate kiss. Later on at regionals, Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time as a soloist. Blaine reassures him that he will be wonderful and that Kurt's nervousness is absolutely adorable. Kurt opens the number, Candles ''and Blaine soon joins in. The boys sing to each other for most of the song, making the performance more personal. ''Candles receives a standing ovation, Blaine playfully positioning Kurt in the spotlight to allow him to have an individual bow. The Warblers transition into their second song, Raise Your Glass, with Blaine as the lead. In the judges' room, Sister Mary Constance seems to think that Dalton Academy appears to be a gay school (Kurt and Blaine's body language during the song might have contributed to that observation) which immediately wins the disapproval of the conservative politician. In the end, they do not win regionals and it is New Directions, Kurt's old group that moves on. Afterwards, Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled casket. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says, "You did win, so did I: we got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles as they walk away beneath the tree of Pavarotti's final resting place, holding hands. A Night of Neglect The Kurt and Blaine storyline isn't really huge in this episode, however there are a few relationship moments. Before the Night of Neglect concert starts, Kurt gives Blaine a tour of his old school. While walking, they run into Brittany and Artie who tell them to hurry up and get a seat in the auditorium. Brittany and Artie thank them for coming and say supporting them is a very cool thing to do. When they walk off, Blaine can tell Kurt misses them and comments on it. A moment later, Karofsky appears and starts making negative gay comments towards Blaine and Kurt. After a few hurtful and derogatory words are exchanged, Blaine becomes angered and shoves Karofsky, who immediately shoves him back, while Kurt stands by. The fight doesn't last long as Santana shows up and threatens Karofsky with physical violence: "I have razor blades hidden in my hair." Intimidated and bewildered, Karofsky leaves. Later, after intermission, Blaine tells Sandy, who's been heckling New Directions, that he is a horrible person. Kurt then tells Blaine to calm down by pointing him in the direction of their seats, where they enjoy the rest of the concert together. Born This Way In the beginning Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes and Tina are seen discussing Nationals at the Lima Bean. When Kurt is asked about New Directions going to New York, Kurt is obviously bitter about the Warblers not moving on the Nationals. They say they miss Kurt and want him back, asking if Kurt could transfer back to McKinley. Blaine answers, saying that if it weren't for Karofsky he would be completely fine with Kurt rejoining New Directions, but that he has to be safe. Later, Kurt is called in to the principal's office at McKinley to talk with Karofsky, Karofsky's father, Will, Burt and Principal Figgins. Karofsky apologizes and when the two boys are alone, Kurt demands to know what he's really up to. Dave confesses that he is helping Santana win Prom Queen by getting him back to McKinley. Kurt believes him and returns on the condition that he and Dave start a PFLAG program at McKinley, to which Dave consents. At McKinley High, just after twelve, Kurt has made the transfer official and is greeted by his fellow New Directions members on the lunchtime steps. Blaine comes to surprise Kurt because he and the Warblers wanted to say goodbye. He casually claims, "I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want" and "I'll still get you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't". He also confirms that Kurt was a great addition to The Warblers and made them a better team. Blaine and the Warblers serenade Somewhere Only We Know to Kurt as his "goodbye song." Blaine passionately looks at Kurt throughout the performance, fighting back emotion and tears. Midway through the song, Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his and they share a loving look. The Warblers all line up to give Kurt a farewell hug each which makes him cry. Blaine becomes teary eyed towards the end of the song. At the song's end, Kurt and Blaine embrace, overcome with emotion. While in each other's arms, Kurt, as if responding to the hug says "I'm never saying goodbye to you". They leave each other's embrace and Kurt is welcomed by his group of friends saying'' "we love you". Blaine lingers, standing alone, and gives Kurt one last happy, teary eyed glance, and leaves McKinley. Blaine and Kurt are not seen together for the rest of the episode. Rumours In Rumours, Rachel and Finn are on a stakeout at Sam's motel to see if Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam. Instead they see Kurt leaving the motel and touching Sam on the arm comfortingly, leading them to believe that he's cheating on Blaine. Rachel confronts Kurt and asks why he would betray Blaine. Kurt laughs this off, saying that he has missed her insanity. It's then revealed that Sam's family has hit a financial low. The truth is that Kurt was only being supportive by donating clothes to Sam and his family in their time of need. It is shown that while Rachel is confronting Kurt, he's already put the picture of Blaine back up in his locker with the word 'COURAGE' underneath. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, Kurt and Blaine go to Breadstix. Kurt asks for Blaine's hand to hold across the table and proposes that they go to prom together. Blaine is initially reluctant and reveals to Kurt that when he asked the other only gay guy to a Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school, that three boys "beat the living crap out of us." Therefore making school dances a sore spot for Blaine. Kurt tells Blaine that if he is uncomfortable at all, they'll forget about prom and go see a movie instead. Blaine replies, "I'm crazy about you". Kurt looks for an answer and says, "So, I'll take that as a yes?" which Blaine confirms. Kurt yelps with glee and grins from ear to ear, unable to hide his happiness. Back at home, Kurt comes down to show Blaine, Finn and Burt the kilt he has made himself for prom. Finn thinks it rocks and calls it "Gay Braveheart". Burt thinks that Kurt should not wear the kilt, because he doesn't want it to be a target for bullies. Blaine, affected by his previous experience, takes an unusually conservative view and agrees with Burt. Kurt tells him that "Prom is about joy, not about fear" and decides that he is going to wear the kilt with or without Blaine's company. At the actual prom, Blaine and Kurt dance towards the stage during ''Friday but avoid slow dancing together during Jar of Hearts when it looks like every other couple seems to be enjoying their intimate moment, possibly so as not to attract attention as Blaine has said earlier. Blaine is next to perform singing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ''with Tina & Brittany as back up to Kurt's direction whilst a fight ensues between Finn and Jesse over Rachel. In a shocking twist, Kurt finds that he has been voted as the Prom Queen with the king being David Karofsky. Kurt, who believed and thought that McKinley students had accepted or at least learned to ignore that fact he's gay, is emotionally hurt after realizing the fact that the students decided to humiliate him by secret ballot using write-in votes, rather than saying it to his face. Kurt runs out crying with Blaine chasing after him. While in the hallway, Blaine attempts to comfort him, telling him that it was just a "stupid joke". He regains composure and courage with Blaine in the hallway. Blaine tells Kurt that they don't have to go back to the Prom if Kurt doesn't want to. Kurt however tells Blaine that the prom was supposed to be about redemption and that, if he runs, it will only instill a fear of prom in both of them. Adamant that he is not going to let the people who voted him Queen win by thinking they have hurt him, Kurt goes back to get coronated Queen after telling Blaine, "''I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they're yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have". Back at prom, Kurt gets crowned and announces, "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton" after he receives the scepter. Rachel begins applauding, which slowly spreads out amongst the entire student body. Principal Figgins then announces that as per tradition the King and Queen are to dance together. Karofsky gets up and walks with Kurt to the dance floor, during which Kurt suggests that perhaps this is the time for Dave to come out to the school. However, as the music starts, Karofsky finds himself unable to go through with it and rushes off in a huff leaving Kurt uneasy on the dance floor by himself Blaine, however, steps in like prince charming and asks Kurt if he can have this dance, as Mercedes and Santana sing Dancing Queen. ''Blaine and Kurt spend the rest of the night relaxed and happy to be seen firmly together and finish the night with the couple portrait. New York While in New York, Kurt tells Rachel that he and Blaine are planning to move to New York after graduation. After coming in 12th place at Nationals, whilst the glee club is back in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine have coffee at the Lima Bean and they talk about Kurt's trip. Kurt continues to explain all the events that happened after Nationals. The whole time Blaine is staring lovingly at Kurt while propping his cheek upon his hand. Kurt smiles at Blaine after recounting what happened, and Blaine asks Kurt why he isn't very upset about the loss. Kurt says that even though they lost, the experience of New York was amazing -- he went on his first plane ride, had breakfast at Tiffany's, and sang on a Broadway stage. Blaine keeps staring at Kurt and out of nowhere, tells Kurt for the first time that he loves him, whilst Kurt is drinking his coffee. Kurt, at first, is shocked and surprised at the same time and just stares at Blaine in silence before telling Blaine that he loves him too and he then says "You know when you stop and think about it Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." They are then interrupted by Sam and Mercedes' arrival to grab a coffee together. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean Cafe, teasing each other. Kurt is shown urging Blaine to transfer to McKinley, insisting that he had promised by the first day of school he would have made a decision about transferring. Blaine claims he hasn't decided because he'll miss his Dalton friends to which Kurt replies that he wants his senior year to be magic but the only way that'll happen is if he gets to spend every minute with Blaine. Blaine gazes lovingly at him and takes Kurt's hand after he stops talking; both sit across from each other linked by their hands over the table. Later in the episode, Blaine arrives at McKinley, sans Dalton uniform and greets Kurt by his locker. He brings up the fact that he's not wearing his Dalton uniform and Kurt realizes that Blaine has transferred. Kurt excitedly hugs Blaine and he hugs him tightly back but Kurt draws back. Kurt says he worries that Blaine transferred for him but Blaine insists it wasn't, it was for himself because he can't stand to be apart from the person he loves. Kurt brings up New Directions and Blaine says he already has a number in mind. Blaine performs ''It's Not Unusual in the McKinley courtyard with the Cheerios to warm New Directions up to him, which unfortunately leads to the burning of the 3rd purple piano. A few Glee members, most notably Finn, initally resent his presence in New Directions. Later in the episode, Blaine arrives in New Directions, sitting next to Kurt. Kurt talks about becoming senior class president, as the two boys act coupley in the choir room. They then dance next to each other in You Can't Stop the Beat. I Am Unicorn Kurt and Blaine are sitting next to each other in the choir room when Mr. Schuester requests Kurt to attend 'Booty Camp' due to his lack of dance moves. Blaine asks to join in so he can catch up to the New Directions' dance moves. While in Booty Camp, Blaine and Kurt talk about the school musical. Kurt mentions how he wants to be Tony while Blaine dabbles about also auditioning for the role but he steps aside claiming that he's a junior so he thinks a senior should get the role of Tony. Blaine also decides to get a role opposed to Kurt's as Kurt aww's at Blaine's line. At the end of the episode, Blaine auditions for West Side Story with a smashing rendition of Something's Coming. Kurt sneaks into Blaine's audition and watches Blaine perform with a bittersweet smile on his face. Overwhelmed and impressed, Artie then makes a point of asking Blaine to read for the lead role of Tony, even though he had requested to play Bernado or Officer Krupke. Blaine has a torn look on his face and Kurt leaves the room teary-eyed. The episode ends with a cliffhanger, it is unknown if Blaine chooses to audition for the lead. Asian F Kurt and Blaine's relationship is not heavily featured in this episode, however the couple have one intimate scene together. Kurt surprises Blaine on the stairs of McKinley High with a bouquet of roses, stating that the cast list for West Side Story is going up soon and that Blaine is guaranteed to get the role of Tony, which Kurt believes Blaine deserves. Blaine is touched by Kurt's sentiment and the couple share a sweet moment as Blaine motions to kiss Kurt but they notice a large group of students nearby; afraid of the reaction a PDA between them could bring, both boys agree to just a loving pat on Kurt's shoulder. During Rachel and Mercedes' call-back, Blaine and Kurt can be seen sitting in the audience together and talking. At the end of the episode when the cast list goes up and Blaine is revealed to be Tony, he turns to Kurt and gives him an exhilarated hug to which Kurt eagerly hugs back. Pot 'O Gold There aren't very special moments between Kurt and Blaine, however, they dance with each other during Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) and sit next to each other duing choir practice. The First Time In The First Time Kurt and Blaine's relationship is not only featured heavily but is advanced upon and matured at last. Their first scene together shows Blaine dancing around in his bedroom as Kurt watches from his bed. Kurt asks him whether he thinks that he is boring, to which Blaine replies 'Are you crazy? You're the singularly most interesting kid in Ohio!' Kurt smiles and sits up, but elaborates, explaining that he meant sexually. He admits that they are 'playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator'. Blaine continues to dance, but his face softens as he tells Kurt that he thought that was what he and Kurt wanted. He agrees that it is, but demands to know whether Blaine had 'ever had the urge to rip each other's clothes off and get dirty.' They must be very comfortable together, as Blaine bluntly replies, 'Well yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation.' Kurt still blushes however and pretends that it's too hot in the room. Blaine bounces onto the bed, and they playfully banter for a while before kissing. Their next scene together is in the hallway of McKinley, and Blaine asks whether Kurt thinks they are too sheltered as artists. They have a small conversation about adventurousness, and Kurt admits to making a bucket list - he reads some of the items on his list out to Blaine, and he gets embarrassed when he reads number five. ('Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilacs with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat.') Blaine simply tells him that it's 'hot,' and they move back to the 'adventure' conversation before Blaine walks away. Later, when Blaine visits Dalton a problem arises in the form of Sebastian, who is very much interested in Blaine. Kurt walks in on the two of them having coffee and takes a protective role over his boyfriend, taking his arm and cuddling up against him in their seats. When Sebastian asks if they would like to attend a gay bar, Scandals, with him, Blaine immediately but politely turns him down on behalf of himself and Kurt, but Kurt speaks up and says they should go - he makes a small sexual innuendo in the form of 'We have plenty of firsts to be crossing off our lists.' The next time they are seen in the episode is at Scandals, the gay bar. They get in with very poorly made fake I.D.'s. They have a small conversation about the drag queens at the bar before being spotted by Sebastian. Sebastian is later seen dancing with a tipsy Blaine but he calls Kurt out onto the dance floor. Kurt and Sebastian argue non-verbally over who gets to dance with Blaine. A short period of time is skipped and Kurt is seen helping Blaine out of the door of the bar, their arms around each other. Blaine is drunk while Kurt is still sober and when he gets to the car he demands that Kurt kiss him. Kurt refuses with a laugh, helping him into the back seat of the car. As soon as Blaine is seated, he pulls Kurt down into his lap, kissing and licking at his neck. Kurt is surprised but doesn't stop him until he says that they should 'do it.' Kurt pulls away then, or tries to, as Blaine tells him the reasons they should have sex, still pinning him in the car. He says that he doesn't want to have sex, but Blaine tells him that it doesn't matter what Kurt wants as an individual, because it's about them as a couple. Kurt finally pulls away, out of the car and nearly crying. He agrees that it is about them, yelling, 'Right, it's about us! Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of, dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember the next day!' Blaine asks why he is yelling and is confused in his drunken state. Kurt tells him that he's never felt less like being intimate with someone and either Blaine doesn't know, or he doesn't care. Blaine gets out of the car angrily, yelling sarcastically that he's sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun. He says that he can walk home and leaves Kurt, crying, alone for the drive. After 'America', in West Side Story, Blaine talks to Rachel about how nervous he is about performing because they are both virgins. She tells him it's not about sex, it's about finding your soul-mate against all odds - she tells him that they have both experienced that and he looks ready to cry. The next scene Kurt and Blaine have together is after the opening night - Blaine is rehearsing a move that he messed up. Kurt comes up behind him and says he should be celebrating. Without making eye-contact Blaine continues to dance, explaining that he screwed up. Kurt tells him that he thought they were perfect and Blaine stops dancing, finally meeting Kurt's gaze. They exchange congratulations and thanks before Kurt says that the Warblers - and Sebastian - had been in the audience. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and presses it against his heart, reassuring him that Sebastian means nothing to him. He starts tearing up as he entwines their four hands and apologizes for his actions the other night. Kurt apologizes in return, saying that he 'wanted to be your gay bar superstar. But it turns out I'm just a silly romantic.' Blaine tells him that it isn't silly at all, and initiates a passionate kiss. Kurt kisses back and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck but still pulls away to whisper against his cheek "You take my breath away. Not just now... but tonight on that stage. I am so proud to be with you." Blaine tears up yet again and whispers back "I hope so. I want you to be." His voice is choked and he starts to cry in earnest, but looks down. He invites Kurt to accompany him to Artie's West Side Story after party at Breadstix, but Kurt says no. He looks hurt but Kurt quickly says 'I want to go to your house.' Their final scene together is clashing with the Finn/Rachel and One Hand, One Heart scenes, but they are seen lying in Blaine's bed with their hands linked, exchanging kisses and Eskimo kisses. The last shot of them together is a close up of Blaine's face splitting into a radiant, loving smile as he runs his hand down Kurt's neck and shoulder, pushing down his shirt. Songs Duets *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' by Frank Loesser (A Very Glee Christmas) *''﻿Animal'' by Neon Trees (Sexy) *''Candles'' by Hey Monday (Original Song) *''F*ckin' Perfect'' by Pink ''(I Kissed A Girl) *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!'' by Vaughn Monroe (3x09) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Hey, Soul Sister'' by Train (Special Education) *''Bills, Bills, Bills'' by Destiny's Child (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) *''When I Get You Alone'' by Robin Thicke (Silly Love Songs) *''Silly Love Songs'' by Paul McCartney (Silly Love Songs) *''Raise Your Glass'' by P!nk (Original Song) *''Misery'' by Maroon 5 (Original Song) *''Blackbird'' by The Beatles (Original Song) *''Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)'' by Katy Perry (Pot O' Gold) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' by Band Aid (3x09) Related Songs *''Teenage Dream'' by Katy Perry (Never Been Kissed) *''Somewhere Only We Know'' by Keane (Born This Way) *''Blackbird by ''The Beatles ''(Original Songs) *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You by ''Black Kids (Prom Queen) *''It's Not Unusual'' by Tom Jones (The Purple Piano Project) *''Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) by Katy Perry (Pot O' Gold) Trivia *Both are each other's first boyfriend. *Also known as Klaine, Klainebow (for tumblr users) and Blurt. Darren Criss supports the name "Kurt CoBlaine". *Both dated a New Directions girl before being boyfriends. Kurt dated Brittany and Blaine dated Rachel. *Both had kissed a New Direction Girl before being boyfriends (Kurt kissed Brittany and Blaine kissed Rachel). *In The Purple Piano Project, Kurt mentions watching the Bachelorette with Blaine. * *Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk said, that Kurt - Blaine relationship will be long lasting and solid. *In The First Time, Blaine and Kurt lost their virginities to each other. http://www.twitlonger.com/show/dd38li Notes *On March 15th, 2011, the original air date for Original Song, "'They kissed'" was a trending topic on Twitter. "They" was referring to Kurt and Blaine. *This couple is one of the most popular couples in the history of the show. *Klaine has been named "one of the most beloved TV couples of the millennium" by Jarett Wieselman of the New York Post. *Chris wants them to be the next Kevin and Scotty (referencing characters from "Brothers & Sisters" to mean a stable realistic homosexual relationship). *During the July 3rd P.M. final show for Glee Live! in Dublin, they shared a surprise kiss on stage (Chris Colfer'' was surprised by Darren Criss). "They kissed" trended, yet again, on Twitter. *Ryan Murphy has said that this will be a long lasting relationship and Brad Falchuk announced that the two would not be breaking up at ComicCon. *They are the only couple at Glee, that has their own background music. *After broadcasting the first episode of season three "Kurt and Blaine" was a trending topic on Twitter. *During the premiere of The First Time, Kurt and Blaine was a trending topic Quotes Gallery 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png Blaine teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png Kurt leaning on a mannequin during "Silly Love Songs".png KurtundBlaine3.jpg KurtundBlaine4.jpg SOWK.jpg Tumblr lkj4u8O5qy1qgll4ko1 500.png Klaine-1.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine45.png KlaineKiss34.jpg Klaine love.jpg Klaine56.png Kurt89.jpg 002.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 36763.jpg 456.jpg 559.jpg 565.jpg Chris279.png Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee Wallpaper A01 PV 1280.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378763-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg KurtSchließfach.png KlaineProm2.jpg klaine8796.jpg prom967.png GleeFriday01.png NewYok8.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg tumblr_lm6ig7gV0P1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Kliss98.png Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine158.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378769-1580-888.jpg KlaineKiss.jpg Orig-13714101.jpg normal_2x06_064.jpg normal_2x06_071.jpg normal_2x06_284.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x06_078.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x11_071.jpg normal_2x10_133.jpg normal_2x10_115.jpg normal_2x10_106.jpg normal_2x10_091.jpg normal_2x10_035.jpg normal_2x09_328.jpg normal_2x09_327.jpg normal_2x06_368.jpg normal_2x10_018.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_334.jpg normal_2x12_340.jpg normal_2x12_258.jpg normal_2x12_052.jpg normal_2x12_019.jpg normal_2x12_359.jpg normal_2x12_363.jpg normal_2x14_011.jpg normal_2x16_249.jpg normal_2x16_277.jpg normal_2x16_423.jpg normal_2x16_433.jpg normal_2x16_437.jpg normal_2x17_20.jpg normal_2x17_55.jpg normal_2x18_103.jpg normal_2x18_119.jpg normal_2x16_228.jpg 2n1ruip.jpg normal_2x16_406.jpg Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg Blaine34.jpg Blaine56.jpg Klaine86.jpg Klaine987.jpg IMG_0198.PNG|"...I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." - Blaine after his transfer AdN52CLCAAIIcJP.png FixYou34i.png Klaine84.png KlaineV7a.jpg Blaine34f.jpg BlaineZimmses.jpg Klaine98t.jpg DCriss CColfer 514111108180906.jpg Klaine-5.jpg Klaine3-205.jpg Glee-more-5.jpg Gleeblaineandkurt.jpg Best--glee--quotes-f.jpg Glee-asian-f-episode.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Official Klaine Background Songthumb|right|300px|Baby, It's Cold Outside thumb|left|300px|left|GLEE - "Somewhere Only We Know" thumb|300px|right|Klaine Kiss - Glee Live. Category:Relationships